Adalinda Hermann
Adalinda Hermann is a vampire/witch hybrid and a transfer foreigner student from Germany. She is the one who cast a spell on any of the boys on who's route she's on. Appearance Adalinda is a teenage girl with long straight purple hair that reaches to her ankles and deep purple eyes. She appears to be the same height as the heroine Yui Komori with beautiful pale skin. She also had two beauty marks on each of her eyes. She is usually seen wearing dark clothing that is mostly black with black earnings that shaped like hearts In her school uniform, Adalinda wears a red school jacket with the sleeves being ripped off and with a black choker that has a skull on front. She wears a black skirt with black leather boots. Personality Adalinda is very mysterious and strange among her peers. She appears to be the type that preferred to be by herself. However, she does shows to be helpful at times. For example, when Yui was harassed by Ayato and Laito she (Adalinda) came to her (Yui's) rescue and the two became friends. After that, Adalinda shows to be a good friend. She quickly gained a protective side of herself when it comes to her friends (particularly Yui). Still Adalinda had a sadistic side of herself that she doesn't want Yui to see. Adalinda also shows that she can't stand bulling. She has a high intelligence that river Reiji, Ruki, and Carla's. Adalinda has a high standards of beauty, believing that beauty must be act of a kind act. She does shows to have a love for rabbits for their cuteness. She is also a responsible student as she wants to be good at life. However, Adalinda does have her flawless. Which is shows she sleeping in on weekends. Adalinda is not quick to come to anger and always keeps a claim and collected image. She is one of the fewest demons that don't shows any mean spirited and cruelty towards Yui. She does also have a shade to be a femmes at times. Believing that women should be more active in the Demon World since the Human World has become more equality to both men and women. She also shows to have a hatred for men who treats women like if they're their property and people with emotions and thoughts. Still, Adalinda is not above to force her opinions and feelings on others. Knowing that it will not make her any better them. Adalinda also shows to have a love for nature and animals. She is a bit of a tomboy and prefers to sports then dressing up and looking pretty. Despite being a daughter of a rich family, she doesn't allow herself to be arrogant and careless about this and tries not let it get into her head. Adalinda also has love for playing video games History Adalinda was born to vampire named Emlin and a very rich warlock named Detlef Hermann Adalinda lived with her mother in a vampire village. As a child, Emlin experience unfair prejudiced by the other vampire children and some of the vampire adults because of witch heritage. For reason unknown, Adalinda was sent to live with her father and his family. Relationships Emlin Emlin is Adalinda's mother. It's shown that they had a close relationship and was very close. Adalinda would often come to her mother whenever the other children bullied her and asked her to hold her. However, Adalinda was sent to live with her father at a young age by unknown reasons. Detlef Hermann Detelf is Adalinda'a father. Nothing is known about their relationship. Anicho Hermann Adalinda shows to have a close relationship with her older legitimate half brother. Yui Komori Adalinda became friends with the heroine Yui. Before that, the two had four of the same classes together. But after Adalinda helped Yui from Ayato and Laito, the two girls became friends. Adalinda found herself to have gained a protectiveness for Yui. Despite the fact that Yui is a girly girl and Adalinda is a tomboy, the two shows that they care about each other as true friends should. Abilities Because she is a vampire/witch hybrid, Adalinda has a few abilities that can help her in few casts. However, it's unknown how much powers that she has. Speed Adalinda shows to be very fast like full vampires. Spells Adalinda shows to have spells like full witches. Trivia * Adalinda's name means "Noble, serpent, snake, and noble serpent". * Her last name means "Army man". * Adalinda's only mentioned relative was her mother Emlin until the reveal of her father. * Because she goes to Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy which is a private school for the rich, it's likely that Adalinda is from a wealthy family. * It's revealed that her mother was a lover of a very rich warlock. * Because it's started that her parents were lovers, it's likely that Adalinda is an illegitimate. * Her father's name is Detheft. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rich Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Witches/Warlocks Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:Hermann Family Category:Poor Characters Category:Illegitimate Characters Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Noblities Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Tragic Characters